


Valentinstag

by Azumeowth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumeowth/pseuds/Azumeowth
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the acclaimed World High School. It seems like everyone has somebody except Gilbert. Unless...?
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hetalia Fics





	Valentinstag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my-bellanie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my-bellanie).



Spring was supposed to come early, the groundhog had said. Not that Gilbert even understood why they were relying on a rodent to tell them the weather. Now a badger, that was another story entirely. Americans sure were weird when he really thought about some of the customs. Instead, the grounds of Global High School in upstate New York were covered in thick fluffy layers of snow. Sadly, that didn't mean it was a snow day and he and his brother still had to attend their classes. Ludwig had been awake for hours plowing their car out of their driveway, long before Gilbert got dressed for the day. Such a hard-working little brother he had. Gilbert couldn't help but smile between sips of black coffee as he watched Ludwig through the window. He sighed as he finished his mug and rinsed it out in the sink. It just wasn't right to watch his fifteen year old brother do that all by himself, even if he was built like a truck for his age. Gilbert put on his coat and boots and grabbed the spare shovel out of the entryway and headed out to join his brother in the snow.

“It's about time you woke up.” Ludwig grumbled. “We have to go and pick up the Vargas brothers because their grandfather is too hungover to drive them.”

“Whoa, old dude can party!” Gilbert laughed as he shoveled. “If you had told me we'd be picking up cute Italian boys, I would have gotten ready sooner.”

“I wish you wouldn't say things like that.” Ludwig frowned. The two of them finished plowing out their car and climbed in to get on their way.

Gilbert watched his brother in the rear-view mirror every now and then while rolling down the icy roads. Something seemed off, but he couldn't tell what it was. Ludwig was normally quiet unless he was yelling at someone, but today he seemed oddly thoughtful for some reason. When he couldn't figure out what was wrong, he just shook his head and decided to find out later since they were almost at the Vargas place. He pulled into their driveway and laid on the horn with a smirk. Two young men came out of the house dressed in their winter best while a thick Italian voice could be heard cursing inside. The younger Vargas, Feliciano, jumped into the backseat with Ludwig and gave him a greeting hug.

“I don't think Grandpa liked that horn very much.” Feliciano mused.

“Serves the old bastard right.” The older Vargas, Lovino, remarked as he climbed into the front passenger seat. Gilbert could swear Lovino was trying his hardest not to smile and quickly turned his focus back to the steering wheel to pretend he wasn't just looking at him.

“Alright, off we go.” Gilbert pulled the car out of the driveway and drove the four of them to school.

Global High School was a sight to behold, a private school for students of all nations, there were influences from all around the world in its architecture. The main walkway was lined in cherry blossom trees that still had a couple of months to bloom, there were Roman and Greek statues and flagpoles that displayed the flags from all of the membership countries who sent students to learn there. The parking lot was plowed as much as possible, but there was still snow on the ground. Gilbert parked as close to the main entrance that he could.

“Your awesome driver has brought you safely to your destination. I accept tips in gold coins or kisses.” Gilbert grinned, expecting neither. Feliciano laughed and leaned up to give Gilbert a pretend kiss on the cheek, deliberately saying the word 'mwah' instead of actually making contact with him. Neither Ludwig nor Lovino looked amused, but Gilbert was too busy laughing along to notice. The four of them left the car and started to head inside. Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and happily walked alongside him. Lovino turned and scowled at his brother hanging off Ludwig the way he was and didn't notice a branch that had fallen in the snow. He stumbled with a sharp yelp of distress but Gilbert caught him before he landed face-first on the walkway.

“Whoa, careful there.” Gilbert held onto Lovino until he recovered his footing. “I know it's tempting to skip class, but I don't think the nurse's office is a good alternative.” Lovino flushed in embarrassment and pulled away, adjusting his coat and scarf so he could hide.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He grumbled.

They entered the school without further incident and that's when Gilbert noticed all the pink and red decorations in the hallways. There were hearts and cupids displayed on the walls along with a huge banner that said “Happy Valentine's Day” on it. His eye twitched slightly as he realized he'd forgotten about the holiday. Today was sure to be unbearable with all the lovey-dovey couples around him. He resigned himself to sitting at lunch alone since his so-called best friends would be elsewhere. Speaking of his friends, Antonio came to greet them at the door and immediately began chattering away at Lovino, drawing him away from the others.

“Good to see you too, Toni.” Gilbert muttered as they went their separate ways to class.

By the time lunchtime arrived, Gilbert was in a mood, though he tried not to show any indication of it on his face. To his surprise, his brother and Feliciano gathered the rest of their friend circle to the same table where he was sitting. Even Roderich and Erzsébet were there. He arched an eyebrow as he wondered what the two were up to.

“Now that everyone's here, Ludwig and I...well, mostly me, wanted to announce something.” Feliciano grinned and Ludwig seemed embarrassed about the whole thing. “As of today, we're officially a couple.” He squeezed Ludwig's hand and beamed wider as the audience reacted with applause and squeals in Erzsébet's case. Gilbert wanted to be happy for them—no, he _**was**_ happy for them, but it just made him feel more alone than ever. He went back to eating his lunch until he felt someone punch his shoulder.

“How can you just sit there and eat like that when your dumb brother is over there corrupting _**my**_ dumb brother?” Lovino snorted. “It's disgusting.”

“Hey, what do you want ME to do about it?” Gilbert blinked. “Besides, shouldn't you be hanging out with Toni? It's Valentine's Day.”

“What?” Lovino arched an eyebrow incredulously. “Toni and I aren't dating.”

“Since when?” Gilbert looked genuinely confused. “He's been all over you since Freshman year and you're always together. Toni always talks about you like he's in love with you.”

“ _Idiota_ , he's a clingy bastard sure, but he's more like an more-annoying-than-Feliciano older brother to me.”

“Huh.” Gilbert glanced around the lunch room and back to Lovino. “You wanna get out of here? I've got study hall next period and I _know_ the room is decorated in pink.”

“God yes, maybe we can get some real food instead of this crap. You're buying.”

“Well, if you insist.” Gilbert laughed and got up from the table and quietly sneaked out of the lunch room with Lovino. They went back to Gilbert's car and drove around with the radio on some pop station. “If we go anywhere fancy, it'll be full of more couples, but I figure...we both like pizza, so I know a little place you might like.” He drove them to a small Italian eatery that he knew had good food. After some arguing about toppings, they ended up with a half-sausage, half-margherita pizza. Since Gilbert was 18 and Lovino 17, drinking beer with the pizza was out of the question since they weren't in their home countries, but lemonade suited them just fine.

“At least this is our last year at that school, then we can go to university where nobody cares enough to decorate for holidays.” Gilbert laughed between slices.

“Yeah, I guess, but we still have to deal with our dumbass brothers.” Lovino snorted. “I don't know if I even want to go to university, it seems like just a waste of money for a fancy piece of paper.”

“In Germany it's free.” Gilbert grinned.

“Are you...planning on going back there then?” Lovino hesitated, trying to judge how serious Gilbert was being.

“I don't really know yet, but...” Gilbert gnawed on his lip thoughtfully. “I guess...it depends. I might not go to uni until Ludwig graduates.”

“I see...” Lovino pursed his lips, then went back to eating. “We should get back soon before someone notices we're missing.”

“You're right. We should get the rest of this to go though, I don't want to waste good pizza.” Gilbert got up to pay for their pizza and asked for a box to take home. They slid the remainder of the pizza in the box and took it to Gilbert's car and loaded it in the back. The drive back to school was quiet and uncomfortable, but Gilbert didn't know why. After he parked the car, he reached over and grabbed Lovino's hand before he could leave.

“Hey, I gotta know something...I know this holiday sucks and it's over-commercialized, but...do you think you'd ever go for someone like me?”

“I...” Lovino paused, then took his hand away with tears in his eyes. “I refuse to be your second choice. I know how much you like my brother.” He got out of the car and began storming back into the school.

“Wha-? _ScheißeScheißeScheißeier._ ” Gilbert fumbled his way out of the car as quickly as possible to chase after Lovino. “Lovi! You were never my second choice! I thought you were going out with Toni, so I never said anything, I swear it on my life.”

“Seriously?” Lovino stopped and turned to look at him. “Then why are you always flirting with Feliciano?”

“I can't believe you never noticed...” Gilbert lifted his hand to Lovino's cheek to dry his tears. “I was flirting with _you_.”

“What about this morning, huh? What was that kiss all about?” He tried to avoid Gilbert's gaze.

“I wanted _**you**_ to kiss me, but I knew you wouldn't. I didn't expect Feli to play along, but you must have seen he didn't even really kiss me.” Gilbert shook his head. Lovino looked him in the eyes for the truth, then gave him a slow nod and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

“Then...yes, I will go out with you, Gilbert. Just as long as I'm number one in your life.”

“Always, Lovi, I promise.” Gilbert smiled and clasped his hand and began to lead him back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> ScheißeScheißeScheißeier may not mean anything, but I translated it as "ShitShitShitballs"


End file.
